Heaven or Hell
by Sarahandsox
Summary: Kagome meets a new guy, Inuyasha at school. They get to know each other and really start liking each other.....until Kagome gets surverly hurt. Then Kikyo tries to still Inuyasha away from Kagome. Inuyasha has to chose between one of the two. Will it be h
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking down the hallway at school dressed on some jeans with holes in them and a shirt that said "Cowgirls Do It Better Than Cowboys".

She was checking her pockets to find her locker code when all of a sudden someone ran right into her.

She fell to the ground and so did the boy that knocked her down.

"Dammit!" said the boy, "I'm sorry. Are you ok? I didn't mean to knock you down."

"Oww that really hurt," said Kagome. She looked up to see a handsome looking boy sitting in front of her. "But I'm ok."

"I'm really sorry I was just trying to get to class, I'm new here."

"Oh what class are you going to?"

"Mrs. Mulhaland's class."

"Really me too! I'll walk you there. You were really going in the opposite direction. By the way my name's Kagome."

"Inuyasha. Thanks for showing me to my class…well our class."

"Oh it's no problem. Have you met any new friends yet?"

"Nope," said Inuyasha looking down.

"I'm sure you will but until then consider me your first official friend!"

"Thanks,"

"For what? Hey why don't you come home with me today? I live with my grandfather on a breeding farm for horses. I have my own named Sox. We could go riding."

"Sure!" "I mean since I have nothing else to do today." he replied.


	2. Horseback Riding

Thank-you's go out to- firyfeline, Pure of Heart Kagome, and Ethuiliel.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Kagome runs into Inuyasha, she invites him over to her house where her grandfather owns a farm. Inuyasha has just moved to her town._

_

* * *

_

"So why did you decide to move here?" Kagome asked. She was riding Sox and Inuyasha was riding Lucky.

"I didn't...I got expelled from my school." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh my god! Why!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I gotblamed for something that I DIDN'T do."

"What did you get blamed for?"

"They were doing a drug search and found drugs in my backpack, I told them that they weren't mine but they didn't believe me. Then I got suspended for 2 months. After that I went back to school and found the guy that put the drugs in my bag and beat him up. When they found out I beat him up they said that was the final straw and that I was expelled!"

"That's horrible!"

"Well it's not like it's the first time, I mean I've been expelled before, just for other reasons. I guess kids just don't like me."

"That's a horrible thing to think!" Kagome said, "I like you!"

"Well other kids think differently."

"What you needed was a horse! They help you relax, get your mind off of things! Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without them!"

Kagome sighed, she loved horses! She loved their smell, the way she became one with the horse when she got on him. She loved the gentle breeze on her face when she trotted, and most importantly the way they would listen to what you had to say. You could tell them all your troubles in the world and they would never speak a word of it!

"My uncle had a horse!" Inuyasha woke her from her thoughts, "I would go to his house on the weekends to ride. I would always ride Twister and he would ride Storm. Sometimes we would even race! But he always won. Except for one time I was having a better than usual week."

"Don't you just love racing!" Kagome asked, "I love to race but I neve have anyone to race with!"

"I'll race you!"

"I don't know, have you had a good week?"

"I haven't gotten a detention yet! Besides I've got Lucky and something tells me she is very lucky!"

"Don't get your hopes up! I run Sox every day!"

"I'll race ya to that big willow tree!" Inuyasha shouted.

"ON YOUR MARK!"

"GET SET!"

"GO!"


	3. Racing

Thanks to everyone for supporting my story! Please keep reviewing! Once again I'm sorry about keeping my chapters so short but it is sort of hard to make long ones because I have always written short chapters. But then again the shorter they are the sooner I can write a new one!

* * *

.:_Flashback:. _

_"I'll race you!"_

_"ON YOUR MARK!"_

_"GET SET!"_

_"GO!"_

_.:Flashback Ended:._

.:Big Willow Tree Trail:.

They were off!

At first Sox and Kagome were in first by a neck.

Then Lucky and Inuyasha were in first by a nose.

Then Sox and Kagome by a nose.

Slowly Lucky and Inuyasha started moving up until they were a length ahead!

The Huge Willow at the end of the trail started moving in.

Kagome was constantly kissing to Sox to get him to go faster.

Inuyasha started putting pressure on Lucky with his feet.

Lucky switched gears and went faster, the wind got stronger.

Then they were at the willow tree and Inuyahsha had won!

"Whoa easy girl," Inuyasha said to Lucky until she came to a stop.

Kagome had already stopped Sox.

"That felt great!" Inuyasha said, "I can't believe I won!"

"I can," Kagome said smiling.

"Your uncle must have been good to beat you!" Kagome said.

"He had the better horse," said Inuyasha.

"Are you saying Lucky is better than Sox?"

"No way!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Storm was better than Twister."

"Whatever, we'll get'um next time won't we boy?"

Sox butted his head up and down in agreement.

They walked the horses back to the barn. There Kagome found her grandfather waiting for her.

"Hey Grandpa!"

"Hey who's your friend?" asked her grandfather.

"This is Inuyasha I met him at school. He just moved here."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," said her grandpa.

"And you too," replied Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna go check on some of the colts. Are you staying for dinner?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Uh well I don't know..."

"It's ok you can stay...we're having shrimp," Kagome said.

"Well, I guess I could stay." Inuyasha gave in. He loved shrimp!

"In that case I'll go tell your grandmother to add another plate to the table."

"Kagome, we're eating at 7 o'clock don't be too late we don't wanna have to wait on you!" said her grandpa.

"Don't worry we won't be too long!" replied Kagome.

* * *

Comments: 

How did you guys like it? I tried to make it little longer! Just remember please review! Oh and BLADER I am girl. I was just sort of wondering why you weren't using your common sense because Sarah is a GIRL name. Oh and I will NOT tell you my age especially since you don't have an account and my age would be for all the world to see! Thanks everybody else though. Oh and I'm going to wait for later in the chapters for any drama to happen. But tell me what you think of it! Please keep reviewing:)


	4. Will you go out with me?

.:Thank-yous.:

Ryuchan- Thanks so much I totally agree! They should definately add horses to Inuyasaha. The horses in my story are actually horses that I took out of real life. My horse, Sox is a palomino paint. He dosen't have have a star on his face but he does have some white on his face and on just different places on him. That's what makes him a paint. Lucky is my friend's horse and she is dark brown with a star on her face. So really you had them mixed up. :)

firyfeline- Thank-you! I try to update regularly.

* * *

_:.Flashback:._

_"That felt great!" Inuyasha said, "I can't believe I won!"_

_"I can," Kagome said smiling._

_They walked the horses back to the barn. There Kagome found her grandfather waiting for her._

_"I'm gonna go check on some of the colts. Are you staying for dinner?" he asked Inuyasha._

_"Well, I guess I could stay." Inuyasha gave in. He loved shrimp!"Kagome, we're eating at 7 o'clock don't be too late we don't wanna have to wait on you!" said her grandpa._

_"Don't worry we won't be too long!" replied Kagome._

_.:Flashback Ended:. _

_In the Stables_

"We're really expecting a lot out of this colt," said Kagome as the looked at a colt that was about 6 months old.

Kagome's grandfather not only owned a breeding farm but also raced horses too.

"His name is Pride" Kagome added.

"Hey there little fella," Inuyasha said, "Did you know I beat Kagome in a race today?"

"Oh stop!" Kagome laughed. It was sort of funny the way he talked to Pride.

"Hehe," Inuyasha laughed.

"So what are you doing Friday night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing yet,"

"You wanna go out with me? I meanto go to the movies?"

"SURE! What's playing?"

"That cool movie that's just come called Onayashe," (NOTE: Onayashe is based on Inuyasha just in the story)

"Oh my gosh! I have been dying to see that movie! I heard it got like really good ratings."

"Yeah me too!"

"KAGOME! COME ON INSIDE NOW IT'SGETTING DARK AND THE SKEETERS (mosquitos) ARE COMING OUT!" yelled her grandfather from the porch.

"OK I'M COMING!"

"I guess I better get home too. Pick you up at eight?"

"That would be great!"

"Ok see you then!"

"Bye!"

"See ya?"

* * *

Comments: Well how did everyone like it? I know it was kind of short but it was to set up the next chapter which I will try to make longer. Please keep reviewing or else I might stop writing! But thanks to everyone who did review! I will try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible so keep checking back:) 


End file.
